


Somewhat Of A Cliche

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genderbending, Unplanned Pregnancy, always a female chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck never thought that this of all things would happen to her, being the nerd she is. Good thing Bryce is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Of A Cliche

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chuck Versus the Cliche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177342) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



> I have been working on this on and off for almost two months. Alternate Universe with female chuck. Inspired by Medie's Chuck Versus the Cliche on ao3(Archiveofourown). Warnings for unplanned pregnancy and fluffy fluffiness.

 There's a few months until graduation when it happens.

Charlie, or Chuck as she is now often called, has always known that her time of month could be irregular. Well, not really time of month since it apparently doesn't happen every month. So when it didn't that month, she just brushed it off, thinking it was the usual. After all, it tends to happen a lot, right?

Boy was she wrong.

Chuck noticed that she was much more tired lately and felt sick for awhile. She didn't think much of it, just thought it was due to the stress. So when she missed the next month, she had a bad feeling.

“Oh _shit,_ ” Chuck normally didn't swear, but she felt that this is an appropriate situation. While she should have seen this coming, she didn't. They had been sleeping together for just less than a year, and dating for far longer, since early sophomore year. And for the whole time they'd been sleeping together, they'd been using protection.

Who was Chuck talking about? Bryce of course. The guy that had befriended her freshman year. She'd been reluctant to his motives at first but eventually, she saw that he was true and honest. So for the first year that they were friends, they were just that, friends. And eventually, while she felt that this was a bit cheesy, they had fallen in love along the way.

And it was only in between the end of junior year and the start of senior year that they started sleeping together. The same time that they had bought an apartment together in Burbank. It was close to Ellie, Morgan, and Awesome, because she couldn't bare to be far from them. And Bryce had agreed. In fact, they had bought the apartment in the same complex as Ellie and Awesome. It was both cheap, available, and convenient to nearby stores. It was weird at first but they got used to it. But it was far from Stanford so they still had to dorm there.

For the most part, they weren't controlling over each other. Sure, sometimes they'd get jealous over others being too close to their significant other but other than that, it wasn't controlling. That's only if you don't count Bryce wanting Chuck to take a class with him over Professor Fleming's class. She of course listened because she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Anyways, back on track.

When Chuck had found out that the protection didn't work, she panicked. She for _sure_ thought they were being safe. She wasn't taking the pills but there wasn't a time that they ever used it. So of course it was a shock to her. And Bryce said he was out on a gymnastics trip so she wouldn't be able to tell him. And telling Ellie over the phone would be completely inappropriate as she wanted Bryce to be there to tell them in person.

And Chuck wanted Bryce to be the first to know after her.

“Chuck?”

Chuck snapped her head up and looked to the locked door. She was sitting on the toilet with several positive pregnancy tests on her lap. She gulped, licking her lips nervously. “Yeah?” She spoke softly.

“It's Jill,” she said in a worried tone. “Are you alright?”

Jill was a girl that Bryce had introduced her too. She, like Chuck, was interested in computer games like them. It wasn't the same as her and Bryce but Jill sometimes hung out with them, but mostly Chuck.

“Mm-hmm, yeah, yes,” Chuck stuttered nervously.

“You don't sound like it,” she says reluctantly.

“Just,” Chuck hesitates. “Just a stomach ache. I'll be fine.” That was a total lie. Chuck didn't know how to feel. Sure she had thought about having children, especially with Bryce, but now? It was too early, she was too young. She's almost finished with college and has yet to even find a job.

“Okay,” Jill says with doubt. “I'll be in our dorm.”

Chuck waits until she knows Jill has gone, to release her breath. She slumped down and looked back down at her lap. ' _Pregnant with Bryce's baby,_ ' she thinks to herself, taking it all in that it was all true. She could hardly believe it.

Chuck sat there for about five to ten more minutes until she decided that it was time to go back to her room.

Chuck put the tests back into their boxes, and into the plastic bag. She ties it and stands up. She throws it into the trash and washes her hands and face. She lets out a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are filled with worry -worry for the situation she's in, fear -fear for Bryce's reaction, and excitement -excitement for the child she is having.

Because she's _going_ to have this baby even if Bryce doesn't.

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

Chuck had asked Bryce's roommate to stay with a friend the day after he came back. She told Allan that she wanted some alone time with him. Allan just wore a big grin and gave her a knowing expression, and he willingly gave up the room for that night, for just the two of them.

So when Bryce returned, Chuck had the night planned for them. She's softening him up with his favorite fast food, a Star Trek marathon with some dessert -actual dessert, and then bringing him to bed for some cuddles, and tell him then and there.

Bryce was immediately suspicious when Chuck had told him that they had the room to themselves. As far as Chuck knew, she was sure that Bryce didn't know of any special occasions. And while it seemed like any other date, how she was acting gave it away.

“Okay Chuck,” Bryce says when they're eating dessert during their marathon. “What's wrong?”

Chuck gave him a weak smile. “What do you mean?”

Bryce sighs, setting his dessert down next to him. He shifts his entire body to face her. “You're acting strange, something is wrong.”

Chuck sighs. “Nothing can get past you, huh?” She says drearily.

“So what's wrong?” Bryce repeats when she doesn't say anything.

“Well,” she draws on. “It's not necessarily a _bad_ thing,” she starts. “Depending on your view anyway.”

Bryce raises an eyebrow at her. “My view on what?”

“On children.”

Bryce swallowed visibly, obviously forcing himself not to change his expressions.

Chuck breaths in deeply and then lets it all out. She takes Bryce's hands in her own and looks at him straight into his eyes. She pulls his hands and sets it on her stomach. “I'm pregnant,” her hands are tightly clutching his in fear of his reaction.

Bryce just sits there, wide-eyed in shock. His mouth is gaping as he just stared at her. He's completely frozen.

Bryce is like that until all shock drops and he's now wearing a wide smile on his face. He looks extremely joyful. “You're pregnant?!” He looks down at her stomach. “That's great- _amazing_ news!”

Chuck smiles, relieved now.

Bryce looks up at her face again. His smile falls. “Unless you don't-” he trails off, looking disappointed.

“Wha-no!”

Bryce looks crestfallen.

“Wait, what I mean is yes. Not yes to what you said, but, well kind of yes to what you said,” Chuck sighs, shaking her head furiously to get herself on track. “What I mean is,” she takes a deep breath. “Yes, I do want this baby.”

Bryce smiles again. “While we're a bit too young to be having children,” he starts, still looking ecstatic. “I want this, _our,_ child.”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

Chuck knows that she needs to tell Ellie, Morgan, and Awesome. Bryce hadn't been that close to his family but he still feels that they should tell them. Maybe not in person since they're in Connecticut, but video chat.

Chuck and Bryce decide to tell them when they go home for the Easter weekend. They don't have anything fancy, just a dinner.

“I, _we,_ have news,” Chuck announces once they're all crowded to have their dessert. This is the perfect time. They're all here, Ellie, Morgan, Awesome, Bryce, and her, are all here.

“What is it?” Ellie asks curiously.

“What happened with you and Bryce?” Awesome questions.

“Yeah,” Morgan takes another bite of his dessert. “The last time you were _this_ happy, is when you and Bryce announced you two were moving in together.”

Chuck is smiling widely and glances at Bryce. She takes his hand and looks back at them.

“I know we haven't graduated yet and it seems a bit early, but-” Bryce starts.

“We're having a child,” Chuck cuts in excitedly.

The trio just stared at them.

Morgan had dropped his mouth open right in the middle of chewing his dessert so it plopped back onto his plate, his fork slipping out. His head didn't move but eyes were still on them.

Devon was just wide-eyed.

Ellie on the other hand.

“Ex-excuse me?” Ellie sounds as if she couldn't believe it. And Chuck couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or a good thing. “Did you just say you are,” she hesitated. “Pregnant?” She wore a look of disbelief. She focused her gaze on Bryce. “So let's get this straight, you got my little sister pregnant?”

Bryce tensed, looking a little fearful.

Chuck had noticed this. “Ellie,” she says in a slightly scolding tone. “We were being safe,” Chuck explains. “We used protection but I still got pregnant,” Chuck stood -well, technically _sat_ \- her ground. “I'm not giving up our child.”

“That's not what I mean. What I mean, Chuck, is that it's a shock to me,” Chuck looks at her strangely. “I still think of you as my baby sister, and this is just-” she cut herself off, looking very emotional. “And I still do, and it just hit me that you're growing up.” Ellie smiled at her, reaching over the table to offer her hand out, Chuck takes them. “While I would have preferred if you two waited, I'm happy for you two.”

Chuck beams happily. “Thank you Ellie.”

“And _you_ mister,” Ellie turns her attention to Bryce. “I know I've told you this before,” her tone is more fierce. “But you better take good care of my sister, or there _will_ be trouble.”

“Chuck's my best friend,” Morgan claims. “Don't her hurt her, or I'll go all Han Solo on you(1)!”

“And Chuck's _my_ little sister too,” Awesome tells Bryce firmly, not needing to say more.

Bryce nods. “I'll take good care of her,” he looks over at Chuck. “And she'll take good care of me, I promise you that.”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

When Chuck and Bryce graduate, Chuck is a few months in and her stomach it's becoming to be really obvious. So she plans ahead and starts to buy Maternity clothes for the time that her normal clothes starts to not fit her.

Chuck and Bryce have a double graduation party. Chuck's family and friends from Burbank are there, and Bryce's family from Connecticut are there. As well as their friends from Stanford.

“It's a shame Jill couldn't make it,” Chuck comments to Bryce when in the midst of their party. They had decided to hold it in the courtyard in front of Ellie and Awesome's apartment. It's not extravagant. Just a party with all the close friends and family they know.

“It's been awhile since she's talked to us,” Bryce notes.

“Yeah, it has.”

Their conversation is cut short when Bryce's family, parents and a little brother, approaches them. “What are you two planning on doing now?”

They were an old-fashioned family, or at least the parents were. So when they found out about Chuck and Bryce's baby, they were upset at first. It had taken awhile, a _long_ while for them to get used to it.

“I'm planning on applying for a job as an accountant for a nearby bank,” Bryce states. “And Chuck,” he looks over to her, signaling for her to finish.

“And as for me,” Chuck hesitates. She feared what they thought considering how badly they reacted to their baby. “I don't think it's a good idea for me to apply for a job so I'll have to wait a few years.”

“So you'll be a stay at home mom?” Mrs. Larkin states.

“Just for a few years.”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

A week after their graduation party invited Chuck out to a private dinner in celebration of him getting a new job. He had taken her out to a four-star restaurant. Expensive and fancy, but not too fancy to the point of where it's too uncomfortable.

Chuck wasn't one to wear dresses so she had on a button-up blouse with dark jeans, and her usual black chucks.

Bryce had a black, collared shirt and a blue jeans with dress shoes.

He looked nervous.

“You'll do _great_ on your job,” Chuck reassure him, taking his hand.

Bryce glances down at their joined hands, giving a half-smile. “Am I that obvious?”

“You don't have to be nervous,” she says as the waiter brings in their dessert.

It was a small chocolate mousse cake sitting atop heart shaped macrons, with white chocolate covered strawberries on the cake, surrounding a-

“Bryce,” she said breathlessly, unable to take her eyes off of what was on that cake. She had a hopeful smile on her face, eyes shining. “Is this-?” She feels her hand entwined by Bryce's.

“Charlie Irvette(2) Bartowski,” Chuck looks up at Bryce when he had said her full name. “Would you do me the honors of marrying me?”

Chuck beams. “ _Yes!_ ”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

Still in recently engaged bliss, Bryce was unfortunately called for a two-day business trip days later. But that gave her time to spend more time with Ellie, Morgan, and Awesome. A two-on-one with Ellie and Awesome, and a one-on-one with Morgan.

When Bryce returned, she was ecstatic. She wanted to welcome him back properly but he said that they needed to talk.

“Hopefully, it's nothing too bad.”

“On whose terms?” Chuck asks nervously.

“On yours,” Bryce pauses.

“Bryce?” Chuck asks when he doesn't move or say anything.

“It's better if I show you,” he shifts in his seat, taking out what looks like a wallet. He hands it to her silently.

Chuck takes it from him, hesitantly opening it up. She goes wide-eyed at what she sees. She goes silent, which is unnatural for her.

“I love you Charlie,” Bryce tells her. “I hope this doesn't change anything between us. At least for the worst.”

“Are you kidding?” She says excitedly. “This is so cool!”

Bryce cringes. “I was hoping you wouldn't say that,” he mumbles.

Chuck looks up at him, frowning slightly and tilting her head in confusion. “What do you mean?” She hands him back his badge.

“I thought you'd think being spy was cool.”

Chuck stared at him. It was clear that Bryce was serious and that this was no joke. “What's wrong with being a spy?”

“Everything,” Bryce confesses.

“Then why are you one?”

“I thought it was cool at first too,” Bryce sighs, hiding away his badge on his body. “You know I thought the idea of being a spy was cool ever since James Bond, but it is nowhere _near_ like that at all. It gets old after being almost killed about a million times.”

Chuck's eyes grew wide in fear at his last statement. “What?” Her voice was high-pitched from fear. “You were almost killed? How? When?”

“I can't actually talk about it,” Bryce gave her an apologetic look. “Even telling you that I work for the CIA has my boss on edge, but I was allowed.”

“Because we're engaged?” Chuck asks curiously.

Bryce nods.

Chuck hesitates. “What about,” she stutters over her words. “What about when you have missions?” She's suddenly very worried now. “Exactly _how_ dangerous are your missions?”

Bryce brought an arm around Chuck, pulling her toward his chest to wrap his arms around her, enveloping in her into a hug. She hugs back. “My boss agreed for me to have less missions and less dangerous ones. He said falling in love was a dangerous thing,” Chuck silently listens to Bryce. “Especially with a civilian.”

“And that means-?”

“He said he didn't want to lose such an “invaluable” member such as myself,” Bryce says, a bit jokingly.

Chuck smirks, slapping him playfully. “ _Sure_ Bryce,” she laughs. “I doubt he actually said that.”

“Believe it or not, he said it,” Bryce says, smiling into the top of her head. “But he allowed me to have more of a civilian life-style now that I'm with you.”

“What are you going to do now then?” Chuck buries her head into his shoulder, getting comfortable. “Get a job?”

Bryce moved his arms to tighten the hug slightly. Enough to bring her closer but not enough to hurt her. “Do what we planned to do,” he says softly. “Run a gaming company together.”

Chuck leaned away, chuckling. “I kind of also promised Morgan that.”

“Then it could be us three.”

Chuck beams. “You know, I like the sound of that,” she looks down at her stomach. “But of course, we'd have to wait awhile.”

“As long as it takes.”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

Ever since Bryce's boss had allowed him to have more of a civilian life, he'd been staying home a lot more often. It seemed like he actually meant it. Of course, Bryce was still out because of his job as an accountant. His hours were long so he mostly working.

Because Chuck was home all the time since she couldn't apply for a job, she had taken to some hobbies. Hobbies as in doing some programing and making some of her own games and apps to sell.

A few days after Bryce told her that he was part of the CIA, they went in for her first hospital visit(3). They did a lot of testing. They didn't find anything out of the ordinary and said she was healthy.

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

The second visit was in July, the first trimester visit. They redid the tests and set up an appointment for the ultrasound. Bryce was there with with her when they had the ultrasound.

“And there's your baby,” their doctor said.

Chuck beamed over at Bryce, their hands joined together. They look back at the peanut sized baby. “There's our baby,” Chuck says excitedly. “I still can hardly believe it sometimes.”

“Same here,” Bryce says, bringing her close.

“What you like a picture of your ultrasound?” The doctor asks them.

Chuck nods eagerly.

They wait patiently before they receive their picture along with another copy.

“We can give one to Ellie and Awesome,” Chuck comments, smiling down at the picture.

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

With the ultrasound picture pinned to the fridge with a magnet, Chuck and Bryce sit at the dining room, magazines and newspapers spread across the table. They were already planning on how they will be decorating their baby's room. They didn't know the gender yet so they were looking for both.

“I'm guessing a Star Wars or Star Trek themed room is out of the question?” Chuck jokes.

Bryce, knowing that she's just joking, answers anyway. “I'm not sure if our baby will be a big fan of them.”

“Of _course_ they'll be like Stars Wars _and_ Star Trek,” Chuck tells him, flipping through the catalog. “Hey, what about blue color scheme? Or green?”

“What about red and grey?” Bryce asks, showing her an example.

“Maybe when they're older.”

“Purple?”

“What about blue?” Chuck suggests.

“What happened to green?” Bryce asks her.

“I think blue would be better than green.”

“What about purple?”

“Then that'd be like our room,” Chuck informs him. “Except ours is a dark purple with light grey.”

“Then maybe blue would be better,” Bryce agrees.

“See?”

“Would it be a light blue or a dark blue?”

Chuck pauses, thinking it over. “Light blue?”

“Like the sky then.”

“More like your blue, silk shirt.”

“That's a nice blue,” Bryce says approvingly.

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

Five months into Chuck's pregnancy, they went again to check their baby's gender.

“And you see over there?” The doctor points to a specific part of the screen. They turn, smiling wide. “Congratulations, you're having a boy.”

Chuck turns to Bryce, a smile beaming on her face. “We're having a boy,” she could hardly contain her excitement. “We're going to need to start looking for names.”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

Chuck hadn't been able to stop smiling ever since she and Bryce found out that they were having a little boy. Bryce decided that they should tell her family as soon as possible, seeing as that she most likely might not be able to hold it in.

There wasn't any holidays that they could use as an excuse, so when they are all gathered in Chuck and Bryce's home, they were immediately suspicious.

Morgan looks around their messy apartment.

It had been awhile since Chuck and Bryce decided on how their baby's room would be like. And so Devon had come over on his free time to help Bryce move their things around. And when Chuck started to help...

“ _You should be resting, Chuck,”_ Bryce had insisted, like his extremely overprotective-self.

“ _I don't want to be sitting around uselessly while you two do all the work,”_ Chuck had complained.

“ _Here,”_ Devon had handed her a box, which gained him a glare from Bryce. _“Don't worry Bryce, it's very light. Chuck can handle it_ no _problem.”_

“Thank _you, Awesome.”_

“ _Anything for my little sister.”_

They still weren't done moving everything around though.

“What's the special occasion?” Ellie asks once they're all sitting at the living room, holding their plates of food, the drinks on the table. Their dining table had been too small to fit five people.

Chuck mentally put that on the shopping list.

“What makes you think that it's a special occasion?” Chuck asks nervously.

“As far as I know,” Ellie explains. And she tends to remember a _lot_ of things. “There isn't anything special happening this month.”

“Can't Bryce and I just invite our family for a dinner every now and then?” She asks innocently.

Ellie stares at her sister, an unconvinced look on her face. “If you insist.”

They went on as if it were just any other normal gathering. And then, Bryce went to go get dessert, with Morgan's help.

Morgan gave everyone their plates, and Bryce got the cutting knife and cake.

Everyone gasps.

“You're having a boy?” They all exclaim excitedly.

“So what's the little guy's name?” Devon asks.

“And _please_ tell me it isn't Luke,” Ellie states.

Chuck fakes a look of disappointment. “I guess we're going to have to find another name, Bryce.”

“It was a good name too,” Bryce decided to go along with it.

“Chuck!” Ellie exclaims.

“We're only joking, Ellie!” Chuck laughs. “Although, we did consider that at first.”

Ellie sighs.

“Then what did you name him?” Morgan asks.

Chuck smiles over at Bryce. “Matthew,” she says. “We named him Matthew Levi Larkin.”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

' _She's very pretty,_ ' Chuck thinks self-consciously, she looks down at her stomach. ' _And slim._ '

Bryce had told her that his partners that he sometimes works with at the CIA wanted to meet her. Apparently, they had been asking for quite awhile so he decided to ask Chuck if it had been alright with her.

Chuck had agreed. She wanted to meet the people who had been able to see him in action. The people in his other life.

Chuck had met two people.

Sarah and John “I prefer to be called Casey.”

Sarah had been the one that wanted to meet her, Casey had been dragged along.

They met up at a restaurant, on where Chuck could still eat foods she liked. And it was in public eye so nothing bad could happen to them.

Through out the dinner, she had been unusually quiet. Just mostly observing how Bryce interacted with Sarah and Casey. He seemed to be on friendly terms with Sarah but he and Casey didn't seem to like each other.

It didn't take long for Bryce to notice.

“Chuck, are you okay?”

Casey wore a look, still questioning why Bryce calls her Chuck.

“Yeah,” she nods.

“If you're not feeling good, we could always just meet some later time,” Sarah suggests.

Chuck shakes her head. “It's not that,” she mutters, trailing off. She stays like that for awhile before straightening up. “I'm fine,” she gives a fake smile.

“You're _not_ fine, Chuck,” Bryce insists. “What's wrong?”

“It's nothing.”

“Chuck,” Bryce urges.

She sighs. “Just,” she hesitates. “Hold me?”

Bryce nods. “Of course, Chuck,” he scoots his chair closer to hers and brings his arm around her shoulders. She leans against him.

Sarah smiles, finding the affection Bryce and Chuck show each other, sweet.

After that, Chuck's able to go back to her usual, excitable self.

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

Chuck beams at Bryce. They were both standing in their recently renovated baby room. Bryce and Devon had managed to get everything moved out and organized in their proper places. Then Bryce and Chuck had hired painters and carpenters to do the walls and floors – walls first of course. Blue walls like they had agreed on, and carpet tiles.

Then after the walls and floors were done, the furniture that they had ordered came in and Devon and Bryce set that all up.

“It's _beautiful,_ ” Chuck comments.

Chuck eyes the rocking chair. She hadn't know that Bryce also ordered that for her, but she was glad for it. She looks over to the wooden letters hanging on the wall that spelled “Matt” for their son.

“We did a good job.”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

“Almost there Chuck,” Bryce said gently, his free hand patting hers.

Chuck screamed, squeezing Bryce's hand even tighter. She's in _agonizing_ pain, her hold on Bryce was brutal but what she was going through was a lot worse.

Awhile after, their doctor held their screaming baby in their hands. They proceeded to clean the baby and check that their baby was healthy nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Congratulations to the new parents,” their doctor beamed, holding the baby that was now wrapped in a blanket. They approach the bed, standing next to Chuck. “Say hello to mom,” they gently give Chuck her baby.

Breathing heavily, still trying to recover a little, Chuck beams happily, holding little Matt in her arms. Bryce leans over a little, wrapping his arm around Chuck to look down at their baby. He adjusts the blanket a little, revealing more of Matt's face and hair.

“He's got your eyes,” Chuck comments. “And my hair,” she gently runs her thumb along the top of his head.

Bryce shakes his head a little. “Just my color,” he replies. “But your eyes.”

They say nothing for awhile, just smiling down at Matt. They couldn't believe that he was finally _here._ They were officially parents.

“May I?” Bryce asks, holding his arms out.

Chuck looks up at Bryce, nodding. She presses a kiss on Matt's forehead before shifting her arms slightly and he is now in Bryce's arms.

Bryce breaths out happily. “Hi, Matt,” he coos. “I'm your daddy,” he says gently. “And she's your mommy.” Still smiling, his eyes start to water.

Chuck takes notice. “Bryce,” she draws out. “Are you-?”

Bryce shakes his head, still smiling. “I'm just so happy, Chuck,” he takes a short pause, not taking his eyes off of Matt. “Ever since that job,” he says, referring to the CIA. “I never thought I'd be able to have a family. Especially with you,” he looks up at Chuck. “I'm just wondering how I got so lucky.”

“I was thinking the same, exact thing, too.”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

The next day, visitors were finally allowed to their room.

It had been just Chuck and Bryce for a whole day and night. Bryce had taken a week off with his vacation days - although he didn't have much due to the CIA – to be with Chuck and their son, Matt.

“Where's my nephew?” Morgan announces, walking into the room with Ellie and Awesome trailing behind.

“Here,” Chuck says, not looking up from where she and Bryce are looking at Matt.

Ellie smiles wide, squealing happily. “He's adorable,” she exclaims, sliding up a chair next to her little sister's bed.

Morgan leans over next to Bryce. “Hey there, Matthew-”

“Matt,” Chuck comments.

“Hey there Matt,” Morgan corrects himself. “I'm your uncle Morgan.”

“Here's aunt Ellie,” Chuck says. “And there's uncle Devon, but you can just call him uncle awesome.”

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

Chuck and Bryce's eyes flash open at the sound of a baby crying. They sigh.

“Your turn, Chuck,” Bryce mutters, closing his eyes.

“I did it last time,” she mumbles. “It's your turn.”

“Are you sure? I distinctly remember it being-”

“ _Go,_ Bryce.”

Bryce shifts out of bed sleepily, proceeding to go check up on Matt.

Entering Matt's room, the light of the starry, rotating nightlight hitting his eyes. He rubs his eyes and flicks on the light after shutting his eyes tight. He slowly flickers his eyes open and walks over to Matt's crib.

“Hey there Matt,” Bryce says softly, going to pick him up. “What's wrong?” Once Matt is in his arms, Bryce cringes at the smell. “Never mind, I seem to know what the problem is.”

Bryce walks over to the changing table to change Matt's diaper.

“There,” he says once he's done. “All better?” He picks up Matt again and walks to the crib, carefully setting him down.

Bryce waits there until Matt has fallen asleep to throw the diaper away and wash his hands. He closes the light and shuts the door quietly before exiting the room.

“Good night, Matt,” Bryce says for the third time that night.

-.-Chuck and Bryce-.-

“Will you, Bryce Larkin, take Charlie Irvette Bartowski as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Bryce says, smiling ecstatically.

“And will you, Charlie Irvette Bartowski, take Bryce Larkin as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Chuck says, beaming.

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

Bryce, smiling, flips back her veil and leans in, gently pressing his lips against her. Their kiss is chaste but still full of emotion. It had been the final kiss to close their engagement. It had been the first of many in a new beginning. It had been a promise to always be there. And it had been a promise to love each other unconditionally.  

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Hernando-Hale if you wanted to drop by.  
> Criticism welcome.  
> I was going to make a part where one of Bryce's enemies or an enemy in general came and took Chuck and Matt hostage but I decided not to.   
> (1)-I'm sorry if this doesn't actually make sense, I've never actually watched Star Wars. But I needed Morgan to make a reference.  
> (2)-The apparent female variant of Irving, Chuck's middle name in the show.  
> (3)-I looked up to see what the hospital visit dates should be, so I'm sorry if this is wrong.


End file.
